


[Podfic of] I Sing the Body Electric

by carboncopies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Community: podfic_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raven-centric, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by ChancellorGriffin.Author's summary: Since the battle at Mount Weather, the Ark survivors have spent the past six months ferrying supplies from the mountain back to Camp Jaha, from food and clothing to weapons and building materials. Raven, finally well enough to walk, tags along to begin exploring possible ways to tap into the bunker’s power supply. But when her tinkering backfires and creates a sudden electrical surge, shorting out the power to all the doors, she and Abby are separated from the rest of the convoy. Trapped inside the mountain, Raven begins to experience PTSD flashbacks of her Mt. Weather captivity and torture, leaving Abby to comfort her and talk her down.Length 1:16:19





	[Podfic of] I Sing the Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Sing the Body Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007905) by [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin). 



Listen or download via Soundcloud below:

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is the longest piece of audio I've ever edited and it was really a challenge. I am so happy to be able to share this with the world, I sincerely hope that my mouth noises and breath sounds aren't too distracting, I had a hard time removing them all. I also learned a ton about pacing and how to record things so they'll be easier to edit so I hope that the work I post in the future is even better. 
> 
> Thank you so much to ChancellorGriffin for giving me the permission to record this, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
